


tempat berteduh

by Frauxinite



Category: The Oral Cigarettes (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kearifan Lokal, Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Indonesian!au, Random & Short, archive pertama anjay
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: hujan deras membuat Takuya dan Akira terpaksa mencari tempat berteduh.
Relationships: Yamanaka Takuya & Akirakani Akira
Kudos: 4





	tempat berteduh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band The Oral Cigarettes yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.

"Akira, tungguin gue!"

Takuya berlari dengan tas diatas kepala guna melindungi dari tetesan hujan yang kian menderas. Di depannya, Akira melompati genangan air yang menggenang di parkiran Omegamart, berlari dan berteduh di pelatarannya yang cukup ramai--banyak orang yang turut berteduh dari hujan seperti mereka.

Menghindari genangan air, dengan napas agak terengah Takuya berdiri di sebelah Akira. Rambut dan baju keduanya agak kebasahan oleh air hujan.

"Nih, keringin muka lu tuh," ujar Takuya sembari menyodorkan tisu pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, ya. Makasih." Akira nyengir, mengelap wajahnya. Ia melirik pada Takuya yang hendak masuk ke dalam minimarket. "Lu mau ngapain?"

"Beli minum. Lu mau?" tawar Takuya. 

"Hmmm, teh deh. Gulanya banyakin."

Takuya memberi acungan jempol sebelum mendorong pintu kaca Omegamart. Dari balik dinding kaca, Akira bisa melihat sang sahabat tengah membeli dua teh panas siap seduh yang di etalase yang disediakan. 

Belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti dan semakin banyak orang-orang yang menumpang berteduh di pelataran Omegamart, terutama pengendara motor. Beberapa berhenti untuk sekadar memakai jas hujan, namun kebanyakan memilih berdiri di pelataran sembari menunggu hujan berhenti.

Hawa dingin membuat Akira menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya dengan kuat. Ditambah lagi bajunya basah. Jangan sampai ia terkena masuk angin nanti.

"Kira."

Akira menoleh, mendapati Takuya sudah ada di sampingnya, membawakan dua gelas kertas teh panas. Ia pun menerima gelas yang disodorkan Takuya dengan wajah berseri.

"Wah, makasih Taku!"

Akira langsung membuka tutup gelas dan meneguk tehnya. Takuya tergelak melihatnya memekik dengan lidah menjulur, kepanasan. 

"Ditiup dulu, oi."

"Gue lupa ini tuh teh panas, tau."

Membuka tasnya, Takuya pun memasukan sisa uang kembalian tadi. Namun tak sengaja, kunci mobilnya terjatuh saat hendak menarik resleting tasnya.

Bapak-bapak di samping Takuya berjongkok untuk mengambilkan kunci itu. "Mas, ini kuncinya jatuh."

"Ah, iya. Makasih, pak." Takuya menerima kuncinya kembali dengan anggukan kikuk. Ia menatap kunci mobilnya itu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya, "Eh?"

Akira menyadari raut wajah Takuya yang seperti orang terbengong. "Taku, lu kenapa?"

"Oi, Kira," panggil Takuya.

"Ya?"

"Kita 'kan naik mobil kesini ..."

"Hah?"

Akira ber-hah ria, memproses maksud perkataan Takuya. Lima detik kemudian, raut wajahnya jadi sama sepertinya. Ikut terbengong ria.

"Iya juga, ya ..."

"Terus kita ngapain ikut berteduh disini?"

Rintik hujan mengisi keheningan yang terasa begitu konyol ini.

_**.** _

_**end** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik ini terinspirasi dari cerita warga twitter yang kejadiannya sama seperti isi fanfik ini xD
> 
> . . .
> 
> ps: akhirnya arsip fanfik TOC (yg bukan crossover dengan fandom lain) terpublish juga HAHAHA ≧∇≦


End file.
